


What Happens in Hawaii Stays in Hawaii

by mindmyownbznz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hawaii, I mean we've all been wondering about this haven't we?, M/M, Smut, iKON Summertime in Hawaii, junbob, junbob in Hawaii, the missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmyownbznz/pseuds/mindmyownbznz
Summary: The DVD showed us all that iKON did in Hawaii: the team dividing, the Heart Racing games, the fun tours, the room sharing game that ended up getting Bobby and Junhoe in one room, everything... except maybe that one particular scene that we were most curious about.





	What Happens in Hawaii Stays in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA, I'M BACK! WITH A JUNBOB SMUT! Ehehehe... sorry, it's been a while. I didn't think I could even write about iKON ever again, after, you know. But I guess life goes on, hope remains, and the brain still needs to throw up stuff like this every once in a while (LMAO). I hope you like it.

* * *

Bobby has spent the last three days struggling to keep his libido in check, but the moment the light goes off and Junhoe practically pounces at him, he thinks, "Well, fuck, why did I even bother."  
  
They haven't talked about this, not yet. It was a little difficult to find a time and place private enough for them to talk about, well, matters. There are a lot of matters to discuss, such as the fact that they had to be stranded in the airport for nearly fifteen hours, had to face the threat of starvation, and there seemed to be heavy rain clouds following them everywhere they went. And then there is the matter of how this whole trip is suspiciously becoming more and more like a 'Bobby and Junhoe Matchmaking Galore', rather than a simple group vacation.  
  
Bobby doesn't know how the staff rigged the Heart Racing lottery game, but someone must have done _something_. It is just too weird, too coincidental to be real. If he mentions this to Donghyuk, he is 100% sure that the younger will tell him that it's all _fate. Destiny. The grand scheme written by the One Omniscient Being._ And all that stuff.  
  
Sometimes Bobby gets to the point where he is so desperate to tell his friends that, no, he does _not_ need a matchmaking service. He is doing just _fine_, life is generally fantastic, the world is spinning as usual. Regarding his advancement toward Junhoe, it is going great, actually. More than great, if the way Junhoe is tearing down his boxers in desperation is any indicator.  
  
The back of his knees bumps against something and he falls, thankfully onto the bed instead of the floor. He sits on the edge, feeling more than seeing Junhoe kneel on the floor in front of him. Without a warning, Junhoe's hands start carelessly grope around his already naked bottom half. He bites down on a moan that threatens to leave his mouth, vaguely wondering if the walls in this cottage are thick enough to insulate any unwanted noises. The thought of Donghyuk and Jinhwan next door overhearing them is very worrying, but that worry is very quickly and very effectively being drowned out by the searing heat of Junhoe's lips on his cock.  
  
It is dark, with nothing but thin strips of light sneaking through the slit between the curtain and the windowsill. There is not enough illumination to help him see as much as he wants to see. Junhoe seems like nothing more but an ambiguous silhouette--a big, black, faceless blob.  
  
"This is kind of scary," he murmurs, half whispers--again, he doesn't know how thick the walls are here. The house seems ominously quiet beyond this door, it feels like they will be able to hear a pin drop as loudly as a bomb exploding.  
  
Junhoe questions with a, "Hmm?" that Bobby can feel vibrating against the base of his cock, where Junhoe is currently pressing hot, open mouthed kisses.  
  
"Shit--" Bobby bites his lip, hips bucking. "How do you even know where--it's so dark I can't even see your face, Junhoe."  
  
"Instinct?" Junhoe answers.  
  
Bobby looks down to see how the big, black blob seems to be shrugging. Sometimes he hates how sassy and annoying Junhoe can be without even trying.  
  
He then reaches out a hand forward, finding the pointy ends of Junhoe's hair. He runs his fingers through it, brushes through the strands, and _yanks_. Not too hard, because Junhoe will jiujitsu the heck out of him if he dares, but hard enough to pull the younger away from his crotch. Junhoe instantly whines in protest, Bobby can feel him tugging a little against his hold.  
  
"Missed me that much?" he asks, grinning although he knows Junhoe can't see him.  
  
Junhoe groans, the deep, reverberating sound might be the biggest turn on for Bobby at any given moment. "You have no idea," the younger answers. "I spent every single second in Maui wishing I could throw Yunhyeong-hyung out of the bus and break every damn camera I saw."  
  
Ah, yes. The cameras. The eyes that never sleep and spy on them nonstop. The harbingers of everything uncomfortable. The ultimate cockblockers.  
  
He turns his sight toward the blinking red light on the general direction of the corner of the room. He probably should do something about that, but unfortunately nobody thought of telling him how to turn the damn thing off. The last thing he wants to do is to give any of the staff a nightmare, which is what will happen if the camera gets a view of whatever it is they are doing. He just hopes the darkness is enough to conceal them.  
  
His attention is brought back to the current situation when one of Junhoe's hands grabs his half hard cock and _pulls_. There's no warning and definitely no carefulness. It's three days' worth of desperation accumulated into his grip, and with the same mercilessness, Junhoe tugs and slips the head of Bobby's cock into his mouth.  
  
"_Fuck!_" Bobby curses and instantly regrets it, wondering if Jinhwan and Donghyuk hear him. He hopes they are dead asleep already.  
  
His toes curl while his cock is slowly but surely being enveloped by Junhoe's hot, wet and welcoming mouth. Junhoe gives amazing blowjobs, despite the fact that he didn't even know how to do it when they first got together. It's just that probably the younger likes giving it, almost as much as Bobby likes receiving it. Proof is right here, plain and clear in the way Junhoe moans around his cock and nuzzles closer as if he can't get enough of it.  
  
It is all Bobby can do to hold himself back and not thrust up into Junhoe's mouth. He lets Junhoe take his time, do with it as he wishes. The hand he has in Junhoe's hair loosens and simply holds on, following the back and forth movement of his head. He tries to anchor himself with the feel of Junhoe's soft, slightly damp hair between his fingers, because otherwise his brain is going to pop right out of his head.  
  
It is honestly frustrating not being able to watch. He really loves watching Junhoe whenever they get into this situation. The last time it happened was in Junhoe's room, with him lying on the bed and Junhoe's face hovering above his crotch. His personal favorite sight was and always has been Junhoe's lips, how red and moist and swollen they seemed to be, wrapped around his hard cock. But he also liked the way Junhoe would close his eyes and seem to be lost in concentration. And when Junhoe opened his eyes and looked up at him sinfully from under his eyelashes, a hint of a smile and a matching pair of red blush on his cheeks, Bobby swore he could just die at that moment.  
  
A hiss tears between his teeth when he suddenly feels Junhoe _suck_. He looks down out of habit and is immediately disappointed by the darkness that greets his eyes. But Junhoe is still sucking dilligently, almost hungrily, and Bobby will be lying if he says it's not making his insides turn to goo.  
  
Some people might think this is hot and kinky, getting their sight blocked like this and letting every other senses get stimulated into overdrive. Bobby supposes that's why blindfolds are rather popular in the sex toys department. It is not the case for him, though. All this is doing to him is giving him a mounting frustration, one that is close to making him say "fuck it" and just turn the damn lights on.  
  
_Unless_\--  
  
With all the willpower he can muster, which isn't a lot at this point to be honest, he pushes Junhoe away. An obscene pop can be heard as he feels his cock, now painfully hard, escapes Junhoe's mouth.  
  
"What--?"  
  
"Just a second, Juneya," he says, pulling his pajama shirt off. "Get on the bed, I'll be right with you."  
  
He hears shuffling noises and feels the bed dip beside him as Junhoe climbs up. He hopes the younger hasn't stripped anything away just yet, because watching Junhoe taking his clothes off is another of his favorite pastimes. Pushed by the urgency, he half runs, half stumbles toward the corner of the room, guided by the tiny red light there.  
  
When he thinks he is close enough, he stretches his hands in front of him, probing around. He finds the camera where it stands, all cold hard metal surface, probably recording a black room and not a lot of anything else. At least he hopes so. And then, as carefully as he can, he puts his shirt over the camera.  
  
Wasting no more precious seconds, he makes his way back toward the door, hurrying to find the switch and flicking it on. The room is instantly bathed in white light, blinding him for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh, that's smart."  
  
The comment along with the sound of Junhoe's laughter draw Bobby's attention to him, but at first all he can see in front of him is a blur, a jumble of dark spots. He desperately blinks them away, and once everything is clear, he is grateful to find that Junhoe at least still has his shorts on. His white long sleeved t-shirt is probably somewhere on the floor, thrown carelessly in the dark.  
  
There is a grin, wide and obnoxious, pasted on Junhoe's face as Bobby makes his way clumsily toward the bed. "That looks uncomfortable," Junhoe comments, eyes flicking toward Bobby's crotch.  
  
Bobby glares at him, unamused. "You _think_?"  
  
Junhoe begins laughing again, but the laughter doesn't last very long because Bobby quickly climbs up the bed, drops his whole weight on top of him, and kisses him hard. There isn't a lot of laughing or talking happening afterward because, obviously, they are both pretty desperate to get straight down to the main event. Junhoe's hands have found their usual purchase on Bobby, one on his back and one on his nape. It's a habit that Bobby has grown to memorize and even love, how Junhoe tends to cling tightly to him as if he is unwilling to let go whenever they are kissing.  
  
A shaky sigh tickles his ear when he moves his mouth to Junhoe's neck. He knows this is one of Junhoe's most erogenous areas, and it just begs for attention with how smooth and beautiful it is. He often gets tempted to leave marks there, but he knows he can't. It will be too visible and fans' cameras, with their huge lenses and high definition quality, might be able to catch the marks on Junhoe's uncovered body parts.  
  
So usually Bobby sticks to the more concealed ones, like Junhoe's chest, ribs, stomach and, maybe his all time favorite: his thighs. Junhoe doesn't seem to share the same interest as he does, but Bobby personally _loves_ seeing Junhoe's skin splattered with his marks. Hickies look good, very good on him. Red spots follow the path that Bobby traces southward, no doubt they will turn into bright purple bruises when morning comes.  
  
And Junhoe's reaction is always oh, so wonderful. Bobby has always appreciated how sensitive Junhoe is, and how vocal he can be sometimes when he gets teased. Sadly, he knows they can't risk being too loud, a fact that makes him nearly regret ever agreeing to the whole vacation in the first place. But he still can enjoy the sight of Junhoe writhing, legs spreading even as his pants and boxers are being pulled down. Every muscle is twitching beautifully, every drop of sweat paints a masterpiece on his skin.  
  
Bobby shoots a brief, sidelong glance at the camera and at his dark pajama shirt draped on top of it, effectively covering the lens, and secretly praises himself for coming up with the idea.  
  
Back to his current business, Bobby grabs the back of Junhoe's knees to spread him even wider, coiling them over his shoulder. Junhoe grunts, probably trying to protest this very unscientific, circus-like stunt Bobby is forcing on him, but the protest dies away the moment Bobby puts his tongue under his testicles.  
  
"Fuck--wait, oh God, _Jiwon_, don't," Junhoe keens.  
  
Bobby knows that when he hears his real name escaping Junhoe's mouth, it is a sign that he is doing the right thing. So, despite the younger's obviously invalid complaints, he continues his journey downward and presses the tip of his tongue against Junhoe's twitching opening. And, just as expected, Junhoe squeals Bobby's birth name again, this time a little louder than before.  
  
"Hush," Bobby mumbles, lips moving against Junhoe's butt cheeks. "Do you want the whole building to know what we're doing?"  
  
Junhoe whines but then he lifts his arm and presses it against his mouth to muffle himself. It's such a sad sight, whereas in a completely different time and place Bobby would be happy to allow Junhoe to be as vocal as he needed to be, tonight they have to be a lot more discreet than usual.  
  
At least they have this chance, Bobby thinks. Another day of not being able to touch Junhoe will definitely drive him _insane_.  
  
The days of restraining himself have definitely taken their toll, his patience is draining fast. He's already got his tongue deep inside of Junhoe alongside his left middle finger. Junhoe is clenching and unclenching around him, inadvertently tempting him of how it is going to be in the very near future. His cock throbs painfully, sad and ignored. There is no way he can prolong this foreplay, no matter how much he wants to.  
  
Gathering the rest of his wits, Bobby moves away, mouthing his way up Junhoe's perineum, balls, and to his leaking cock. He takes the head into his mouth and sucks a little, relishing the taste of Junhoe's precum filling his mouth, before letting go completely. He sits up and looks at the naked, trembling mess Junhoe has become under him. The moment his eyes fall upon Junhoe's red, almost tear-stained face, he wishes he could stare at him forever. He wants to sit back and marvel at the the amount of sheer desire he finds written all over Junhoe's expression. Unfortunately, he knows he can't. There will be time to do that once they are back in their dorm in Korea.  
  
And then he remembers something. He looks at Junhoe, wide-eyed, horrified. "Juneya, I didn't bring lube!"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not like I knew we were going to be roomed together," Bobby reasons weakly, already mourning the possibility that he might not be able to go all the way with Junhoe today. After all the bad luck they've gone through, after days of holding back to not even touch Junhoe, now that he gets the chance to he blows it all up by forgetting the most crucial item. He's such an idiot.  
  
Junhoe sighs. He gestures toward the side of the bed impatiently. "My backpack, inner pocket."  
  
Bobby can almost hear angels singing overhead and he almost wants to praise God and scream "Halleluya", but in this situation that might be sacrilegious and he doesn't want to get struck down or something. Instead, he laughs and kisses Junhoe, thanking him for thinking far ahead.  
  
"It's not that," Junhoe blushes. "I just forgot to take it out of my bag after our last trip abroad."  
  
Bobby returns to the bed quickly as soon as he finds the lube, slotting himself between Junhoe's legs again. He kisses him once more, side-eyeing the tube in his hand. He can't help but laugh a little as he moves his lips to Junhoe's ear.  
  
"We're lucky it's not expired," he murmurs, taking Junhoe's earlobe between his lips and sucks gently.  
  
Junhoe hisses, hips undulating up against Bobby's. As their hardnesses brush against each other, Bobby feels Junhoe grabbing his head and angling him for another kiss, this time deeper, wetter, and a hundred times more intimate than anything they have done so far tonight.  
  
_Oh_. Bobby feels his toes curl when their tongues meet and their breaths mingle. He missed this. It's only been a few days but he definitely missed this.  
  
"At this point I don't exactly care if it's expired," Junhoe mumbles when their lips part, his hands making abstract, delicious patterns on Bobby's back. "I just want you _now_ and if you're not going to prepare me soon I'm going to go into the bathroom, lock the door, and jerk myself off. You can go and fuck yourself for all I care."  
  
Bobby laughs and smacks his lips wetly against the tip Junhoe's nose, which makes the younger scrunch his face quite adorably.  
  
"I love it when you talk dirty," he says. But even as he continues laughing, he goes to do just what Junhoe demands him to do. He kisses Junhoe on the mouth again, blindly uncapping the lube and squirts some onto his hand.  
  
A sharp gasp travels from Junhoe's mouth to his own when his finger makes its entrance. He withdraws from the kiss to watch Junhoe's reaction: the strained, part-agonized, part-pleasured wrinkles that dip between his eyebrows; the lower lip that gets bitten time and time again between his teeth; the cherry red blush that spreads to even the broad expanse of his shoulder.  
  
Junhoe is beautiful, extraordinarily so. Bobby has not grown tired of watching him, not one second, from the first day he met him. It still makes his heart swell in his chest whenever he thinks of the fact that Junhoe is his lover, his boyfriend, his whatever-it-is. Just _his_.  
  
Bobby is three fingers, knuckle deep inside of Junhoe when he is practically being kicked away.  
  
"Now, Hyung, Jiwon, _now_, I can't, I'm gonna--"  
  
It takes just one look at Junhoe, all breathless and clutching at the sheets for dear life, to make Bobby let go of all his inhibitions. He hurries to slather more lube onto his erection and positions himself, holding both of Junhoe's thighs apart. He sucks in a deep breath, locks eyes with Junhoe, and finally, _finally_ plunges in.  
  
This is not the first or even the tenth time that they do this, but the first few seconds of them _interlocked_ like this always make Bobby freeze, slack-jawed and unfocused. It doesn't matter whether it is Bobby fucking Junhoe or the other way around, the sensation is the same. It's like every fiber, every cell in him is too shocked, too awed to even function.  
  
He lets go of Junhoe's legs to lean over, propping himself with his left arm that trembles so much it might as well have turned to jelly. With his right hand he brushes the hair on Junhoe's forehead, all damp and matted with sweat. He breathes out, breathes in, pulls back and waits for a second.  
  
"Jiwon, ple_ase_!"  
  
Junhoe's body shifts along with the momentum of Bobby's thrust, dragging against the sheet up the bed. It's too fast and too deep, and Bobby probably should question whether it hurts, but then he feels Junhoe's legs behind his back pushing him, driving him even deeper, and it is all Bobby can do to make sure he doesn't come right then and there.  
  
"Harder, come on, harder!"  
  
So harder Bobby goes. He grabs a tight hold of the pillow under Junhoe's head and begins moving his hips, pounding as quickly and as deeply as he can manage. The bed creaks roughly under them, something that maybe he should be worried about, but he can't stop, not now. Not when it feels _too good_, and definitely not when Junhoe takes him in like this with a look of pure bliss on his face.  
  
The pace is unstable, Bobby knowing he can't keep up with the speed and the force all at the same time. He has gone from slow and deep to quick and desperate, and it's building up so quickly. He is not going to last very long.  
  
With him going a lot closer to his limits, it feels a lot like drawing a humongous amount of strength out of a drying well when he pulls back slowly almost all the way out and pauses. He receives a protesting whine from Junhoe, but before Junhoe goes ahead and kicks him in the face, he thrusts all the way in.  
  
Junhoe's mouth is open in a wide, breathless gasp. Every single string of muscle in him seems to stretch to the point of snapping, vulnerable and beautiful at the same time. Bobby does it again, withdrawing halfway before jerking sharply forward in that same angle and, just as expected, Junhoe reacts amazingly. The half sob, half moan that comes out of the younger's throat can easily drive Bobby to the edge, but he persists, giving Junhoe all he can over and over and over until--  
  
"_Jiwon!!_"  
  
The what-should-be-a-scream is sadly not much louder than a hoarse whisper, muffled against Bobby's shoulder, teeth digging quite painfully into the skin. Somewhere beneath that pain is the warm and slick sensation of Junhoe's cum brimming in the space between them. And further down there, Junhoe is clenching him without mercy and maybe unknowingly in the throes of his orgasm, escalating the friction and pushing him to that point of desperation.  
  
It takes no more than two more thrusts and Bobby is _gone_.  
  
During the final seconds of it, in the midst of the blinding white madness of his orgasm, oddly and very, very randomly, all Bobby can think of is, "Thank goodness we're not sharing the room with Yunhyeong."

×××

  
  
"Bobby-sshi, can I have a minute?"  
  
Bobby is in the middle of a deep and meaningful contemplation in front of the refrigerator, trying to decide whether he is in the mood for Coca Cola or Sprite, when one of the staff aproaches him. He isn't too familiar with the guy, only that he has seen him walking around the set with a boom microphone. Not thinking about it too much, he gives him a polite nod, and then proceeds to grab a can of Sprite.  
  
There's a funny, uncomfortable look on the staff's face that probably should alert him that something is suspiciously wrong. But, again, he isn't really paying attention, it's a little late in the afternoon and the games they played earlier made him feel a little sleepy. He takes a big, soothing gulp of his drink and leans against the kitchen counter.  
  
The staff looks around in a nervous fashion before he takes one step closer to Bobby. "I'm one of the crew in charge of the sound editing. And, um, I was just checking on the recording from the static camera in your room last night and, well, the video shows nothing because I know one of you turned off the light, but what I wanted to ask you is about the audio we taped--"  
  
Bobby chokes, coughing up Sprite, spit and probably parts of his lungs.  
  
"I mean I'm just worried but it sounds like someone is hurt? Or asphyxiating? Did one of you need medical attention last night? Why didn't you call one of the staff? What _happened_, exactly?"

**× THE END ×**


End file.
